


Doll

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bottom!Chris, DO NOT READ IT IF IT ISN'T YOUR THING, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Gay Sex, Just because I write this doesn't mean I agree with this., Just some kink, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, top!Zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 警告：跟蹤狂變態慶、斯德哥爾摩派、綁架、灌藥、強制、NC-17注意：不擁有他們、單純的段子，不代表任何立場，更不代表我樂見這些事情真實發生在任何人身上。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/gifts).



> Herusa的腦洞

 

Chris睜開雙眼。四週一片黑暗，他想伸手打開床頭的檯燈，旋即發現自己的雙手被什麼鎖鍊鍊住——嚴格說來他現在似乎是大字形被綁著——他沒辦法勾到檯燈。這讓他清醒了不少，而他也適應了眼前的黑暗。

 

「我他媽在哪？！」

 

Chris很確定這裡不是他的家。

 

脖子右側還有點刺刺的感覺，他現在想起來了。他最後還有記憶的片段，是自己一如既往走了小巷子，抄近路回家。但是突然有一隻手用什麼東西摀住他的嘴，在他還來不及反應的時候，用什麼針頭在他右頸注射了什麼，接著他就不記得了。

 

「所以現在是被綁架了！？What the fuck？！」

 

想到這個可能性他就不住掙扎，鎖鏈引起的聲音驚動了外頭的人。

 

「寶貝，你醒了？」門外一個低沉的聲音令Chris瞬間停止動作。

 

門開了。

 

「寶貝，我想你醒了。」

 

電燈瞬間的強光令Chris瞇起眼睛。

 

待得適應了眼前的亮度，他覺得眼前的景象還有人真讓他傻眼。

 

放眼望去，整個房間的牆壁甚至天花板都貼滿了自己大大小小的照片，還有一些是以他名字寫成的可疑藝術字體⋯⋯?目光回到眼前這人身上。眼前的黑髮變態臉上鬍子一大把，活像個山頂洞人就算了，重點是他竟然光著身子，不著一縷？！Chris盯著那人胸前的毛，那是什麼形狀？不，他發覺自己不應該盯著眼前這個人瞧，他是綁架自己的變態啊！對！變態！把自己鍊在床上而且不穿衣服的變態！

 

Chris立刻查看自己，還好，衣服都還完整，除了——除了白色襯衫的扣子被扯開了些許，胸前還有一些可疑的紅印……WTF？！

 

等等，這一切都不合邏輯：自己被綁在充滿跟拍照片的房間，一個全身上下只有體毛蔽體的綁架犯正飢渴地盯著他瞧⋯⋯

 

「你好，寶貝。」

 

Chris驚恐地看著眼前的大鬍子怪人。

 

「寶貝，你終於是我的了……」

 

大鬍子跳上床，讓Chris吃了很大一驚，他沒有想過這人竟然這麼瘋狂。好吧，綁架他是一件瘋狂的事，但是像豺狼一樣撲過來，又是另外一回事。

 

「先生，拜託不要……」

 

那人聽到他說的話，頓了一下，Chris突然感到可能有希望。但是他錯了，這不但沒有讓他脫險，反而讓大鬍子變態更興奮了。

 

「你是我的，你不能拒絕我。」說完，大鬍子就撲上去狂舔Chris的脖子，雙手還同時玩弄著Chris胸前茱萸以及下身。

 

Chris掙扎，但是徒勞無功，因為四肢都被困住了。

 

「不要——拜託不要——」

 

感到後庭被侵入，Chris流下了眼淚。他從來沒有被這樣對過，他從來沒有做過這種事，連親親女孩子的嘴巴都沒有，如今卻被一個陌生人外間跟蹤狂大鬍子變態強姦。

 

大鬍子變態注意到了他的眼淚，他停了下來，疑惑地看著他的臉。

 

他輕輕拭去Chris的眼淚，可是淚珠不斷從那雙漂亮的藍眼珠裡流出來。

 

「為什麼要哭？」大鬍子變態說，「把眼睛都哭腫了，就不漂亮了。」

 

Chris沒有回答他，只是一個勁兒地哭，眼淚沾濕臉龐。

 

「廢話，當然是被你弄哭的啊大變態！」Chris委屈地想。

 

「我不喜歡你哭，我討厭你藍色眼珠紅紅的，不許哭！不許哭！」大鬍子變態突然發起狂來，立刻就捅到Chris的最深處。

 

「啊——」好痛！

 

Chris緊皺眉頭，更多的淚水從眼角滑落，從未被使用過的後穴突然被對方的龐然大物撐開，撕裂的痛感由下而上的一點一點在體內漫開。他大口大口地吸氣，然後撕心裂肺地喊叫。誰可以把他從這個噩夢中叫醒？這肯定是場噩夢，而他不想繼續停留。

 

但一切都是真實的，就像以前一個笑話：

 

_ 「你叫吧！你叫破喉嚨也沒人會來救你！」 _

 

如今，Chris知道，真的沒有人會來救他。即使他還是不放棄希望。

 

大鬍子變態終於停了動作，那瞬間Chris也感受到一股熱流在他體內噴湧而出。他覺得噁心，不只是因為後庭的黏膩，還因為這些體液來自一個他見都沒見過的變態狂身上。

 

變態抽出已經疲軟的陰莖的時候，Chris可以感覺到一股液體從他體內流了出來。

 

好噁心。

 

想到這裡，原本已經乾涸的眼淚又湧了出來。

 

那人把玩著他的那裡，Chris覺得羞恥得想死。經過一番折騰，那人終於鬆了手。但他似乎沒放過自己的意思，大鬍子變態強姦犯現在改把玩Chris的腳踝。在抬起腳踝的瞬間，Chris看到變態皺了眉。

 

「受傷了。」

 

因為鐵鍊的束縛與Chris的掙扎，還有大變態沒有考慮到Chris會受傷的強行進入，Chris的腳踝因為剛剛的暴行而被鐵鍊弄傷。

 

變態觸碰著Chris的傷口，Chris因為痛而緊咬下唇。

 

「我去拿藥，寶貝你等等。」

 

大鬍子把Chris丟著就離開房間。Chris哭著哭著竟然睡著了，也不知過了多久，感受到腳踝上的冰涼後，Chris醒了。他看到那個大鬍子變態正細心地包紮他的傷口，而自己雙手的束縛也被拆掉了。Chris看了看自己的手腕，也被包紮好了，而且還包紮得很細心。

 

「機不可失！」Chris立刻踹了大變態，把他踹倒在床下，之後整個人從床上跳起，直奔門外。他不管腳上的痛以及下身的撕裂痛，他只想要趕快逃離這個變態的地方。

 

大門就在眼前——媽的這個房子也太寬敞了吧——Chris看到了一線希望。然而就在他握到門把的那一瞬間，他再次感到右頸一道刺痛感。失去意識前他回過頭一看，那變態有著殺人魔的眉毛——

 

Chris接著又不省人事了。

 

當他再次睜開眼，自己又回到了那張床上。

 

不同的是，他沒有被束縛，然而卻覺得四肢無力，頭昏腦脹。

 

他努力想要爬下床，換來的卻是重重地摔落。

 

好痛！

 

Chris看到自己的手腕已經沒有繃帶，甚至沒有傷痕，反倒是有幾處可疑的針孔……他到底昏了多久？

 

剛剛的重摔聲果然又引起了那個人的注意。

 

大鬍子變態走了進來，等等，鬍子呢？！

 

這變態穿上衣服還挺斯文的⋯⋯

 

Chris死盯著他瞧，如果不是那雙眉毛長得如此變態，他不會把眼前的人跟強姦他的變態狂聯想在一起。

 

眼前的人其實有點魅力。

 

「寶貝，醒啦？」那人湊近，把Chris抱起。Chris當然還是掙扎，可是越掙扎越累，最後他還是放棄了。

 

「我看你很怕我，所以我剃了鬍子。」

 

「我情急之下拿了沒稀釋的藥。劑量太重，你昏了兩三天。我擔心死了。」

 

他把Chris抱出房間，來到浴室。變態將Chris輕輕放在浴缸裡。Chris的頭被輕輕放在一旁靠著。

 

「你知道嗎？我真的擔心你會這樣離開我，還好你沒有。」

 

「你昏了太久，我擔心你營養不良，就替你注射了些營養點滴。」

 

「可是我又怕你一醒來就又弄傷自己，所以我必須讓你吃些藥，讓你無法傷害自己，成為我乖乖的娃娃。」

 

他說了一堆，Chris覺得聽得好累。

 

變態輕輕拂著他的秀髮，把遮住視線的髮絲都勾到他的耳後。輕輕柔柔，完全不像先前粗暴強姦他的人。

 

「我的乖娃娃。」

 

變態溫熱的大掌撫著Chris 的臉頰。

 

「乖娃娃，我要替你洗澡。」

 

他捲起襯衫袖子，然後替他的娃娃洗頭。他小心翼翼不讓泡沫弄到娃娃的眼睛裡。那是雙漂亮的藍眼睛，要好好保護。接著，他替他的娃娃洗身體。他在Chris的身上抹了些沐浴乳，搓揉出許多泡泡。他細心地搓揉Chris的每一寸肌膚，全身上下沒一個地方放過。Chris忍不住輕輕呻吟，在這個變態的手滑過他的股間，搓揉他的卵袋。他將泡沫全數沖乾淨，拿了條白色浴巾包住娃娃的身體，把他抱到床上放好。

 

他替Chris擦乾身體，替他擦嬰兒油保養乾燥的肌膚，然後將他的四肢擺放在他覺得最好的位置。他握著Chris半勃的陰莖，輕輕在鈴口上落下ㄧ吻。Chris忍不住輕顫，他的身體無力，感覺卻沒有因為藥力而遲緩，甚至更加敏感。

 

變態拿出單眼相機，從各個他覺得不錯的角度拍攝Chris的美貌。Chris想遮掩，可是身體沒有力氣移動。他就像一個真人娃娃，專屬於眼前這個人的娃娃。

 

男人放下單眼相機，把拉鍊拉開，挺立的慾望立刻彈了出來。他上了床，用自己的陰莖摩擦娃娃的臉。他時而摩擦娃娃的臉頰，時而摩擦嘴唇。他分泌很多的前液，弄得娃娃臉上都是。

 

他將Chris的嘴強行打開，把自己的慾望捅進。Chris差點無法呼吸，如果被這男人深喉太久，他絕對會窒息。男人最終拔出陰莖，連著的銀絲在空中剔透晶瑩。

 

男人又尋幽探訪到了Chris的後庭花。他先用手指替他的寶貝擴張，怕傷及寶貝，他還用了大量的潤滑劑。Chris覺得自己的腸道油油滑滑的，感覺很怪。可是有了這個潤滑，變態放手指進來他體內時，比較沒那麼不舒服。

 

取而代之的，是一股酥麻感。Chris不想承認，可是真他媽舒服。他忍不住呻吟，而他的呻吟聲似乎讓變態更加興奮。變態的陰莖來到Chris的洞口摩擦，Chris心裡原本覺得噁心厭惡，卻逐漸受到慾望驅使。他急切希望自己被佔有、被填滿。天啊手指離開腸道的瞬間他只剩下空虛。

 

但是眼前的男人卻只是在他門口徘徊，毫無作為。Chris覺得委屈，他的陰莖被挑逗到挺立，他的後庭竟然放蕩得想納入任何東西。想著想著，他的眼眶又充滿淚水。

 

看到寶貝娃娃竟然快哭了，變態似乎緊張起來。「寶貝，你怎麼了？不要哭⋯⋯」但Chris依舊用那雙充滿水氣的藍色眸子看著他，好像在央求什麼。

 

變態突然像是想到什麼似的，問：「寶貝，想要我進去嗎？」

 

Chris身體無力，勉強發出聲「Yes」。而男人像是中了六合彩一樣開心，將陰莖緩緩捅入娃娃的體內。待娃娃適應之後，他扶著娃娃的細腰，開始律動起來。他的娃娃開始呻吟，聲音悅耳，令他更加興奮。最後，他們一起到了。

 

變態將Chris的體內射得一塌糊塗。

 

他原本想替娃娃再洗一次澡，但娃娃已經不支睡去。只好之後再洗。

 

又不知道過了多久，在激情過後，男人將Chris 抱到一個暗房。Chris 感覺自己躺在一個奇怪的床上，雙腿被什麼東西支撐著，但卻分得有點開。男人終於開燈。

 

「我操⋯⋯」他輕罵出聲。

 

他被放在婦科診療床上。

 

男人挑起一根眉，「寶貝，為了你的健康，我要替你檢查身體。」他拿起聽診器，好玩似的將東西罩在Chris的乳頭上。Chris輕顫，只覺得這又是男人的花樣。接著，男人又把聽診器放到他的囊袋上。

 

他沒有想錯，男人弄他只是為了好玩。

 

「來，我先替你刮刮毛。」說完，男人就拿出一支刮刀，幫Chris的陰毛剃了個乾淨。Chris看著落地鏡中的自己，那裡還真是乾淨光滑。

 

男人又拿出單眼相機，從各個角度把Chris拍了個遍。

 

男人看著自己的作品輕笑，「來，接下來是認真的身體檢查。」男人拿起一個銀色物品，在他的娃娃眼前晃悠，解釋道：「這是肛門鏡，我等下會把這個東西放到你的體內，然後撐開它，這樣我就可以詳細看到你的小穴內部的美景。放心，我會幫你注意哪裡有問題，我會治好你的，寶貝。」

 

Chris 嚇了ㄧ大跳。

 

男人之到他的娃娃嚇到了，補充道：「其實每次跟你做完之後我都會幫你檢查，」所以他知道第一次的纏綿傷害到了他的娃娃，所以她之後都很溫柔，「只是之前你都太累睡著，不記得這些事情。」

 

「寶貝，放輕鬆，不用太緊張。」

 

Chris不知道該說什麼。

 

男人將手放在Chris無力反抗的大腿上，輕輕撫弄著，「寶貝，你可能會覺得有點冰涼，這是正常的，如果哪裡不舒服，請跟我說，了解嗎？」

 

Chris依舊渾身無力，只是今天狀況好一點，他能夠發出聲音。

 

「嗯。」Chris回答。

 

他其實沒有很想做這些檢查，但是眼前的男人這些日子來真的很寶貝他，除了第一天的粗暴——還有每天的灌藥——之外，沒傷害過他。

 

反正也沒有力氣抵抗，就讓他為所欲為吧。

 

男人將肛門鏡小心翼翼放入Chris的後庭裡，又慢慢將它打開。Chris覺得一陣冰涼，他不自覺顫抖。

 

「寶貝，你冷嗎？」

 

「嗯。我已經好久沒穿衣服了。」Chris緩緩說道，「咳……」

 

自從衣服被扒光，他再也沒有穿過衣服了。除了棉被與浴巾之外，Chris幾乎沒有碰到其他布料。床單與變態的衣服也算的話，那布料也算多。噢，如果他脖子上的蕾絲也算的話，那他也是有穿衣服的。

 

他覺得自己可能有些著涼。前些日子他發現外頭下起雪來了。

 

「寶貝，是我疏忽了，你似乎有些感冒。我會趕緊幫你檢查完。」於是男人在Chris的下身那忙活著，Chris被他弄得有點興奮，不自覺挺了一點。

 

男人當然注意到自己寶貝的狀況，「寶貝，看來你想要。」

 

Chris沒有回答。

 

事實上，每次跟眼前這男人做愛都挺舒服的，Chris覺得自己一定會遭天譴，但他覺得自己愛上做愛的感覺。

 

男人似乎很清楚Chris的想法。「寶貝，你臉紅了。」看得他又硬了起來。

 

男人將肛門鏡拿掉，然後埋首Chris的幽徑。男人的舌頭很靈活，帶給Chris前所未有的感受。他雙腳伸直，輕輕呻吟。男人依依不捨地退出Chris的小穴，改含住親愛寶貝的陰莖。他時而慢舔時而快速抽動地替寶貝娃娃口交。等到Chris硬得差不多時，男人轉身從抽屜拿出潤滑劑，然後把潤滑劑擠到Chris的穴內。接著，他放低診療床的高度，拉下自己褲頭拉鍊，一捅而入。

 

「啊——」好舒服，好舒服….

Chris覺得舒服，又同時覺得男人的陰莖太長，捅得太深。

 

他不自覺流下眼淚。

 

男人看到Chris流淚，覺得心疼。他俯身抱住Chris，在他耳邊輕輕安慰：「別哭，寶貝，別哭……」

 

下身仍在衝刺。

 

「太深——太深——啊……」Chris到了。

 

他在男人身上噴得一蹋糊塗。

 

隨後男人也到了，他相信娃娃體內現在也是一蹋糊塗。

 

兩人喘著氣，覺得累。

 

這時Chris突然咳嗽起來。

 

男人立刻拿起身上的聽診器。「寶貝，我不該在這裡要你的，你真的感冒了。」他趕緊將身上衣服脫下來披在Chris身上，把他抱到房間內，弄了幾個枕頭讓他靠著，再拿出厚棉被替他蓋上。

 

「我真蠢，我調一下暖氣溫度。」他將暖氣溫度調高，然後到廚房弄了杯熱牛奶給Chris。Chris雙手無法使力——男人知道是自己下的藥的關係——於是他讓Chris的頭靠在自己肩上，吹了吹牛奶，讓溫度不要太高，不要燙傷寶貝的舌頭，「嘴巴張開。」

 

Chris知道男人是要餵他喝牛奶——這些日子男人也只餵他吃流質食物，甚至怕針孔破壞他身體的美觀而改用灌藥的方式讓他保持在身體無力的狀態，他一開始有點抗拒，後來也習慣了。順著男人的想法，一切都會順利些，而且會很溫柔——他張開嘴巴，讓牛奶進入他的嘴裡。

 

溫熱的牛奶進入胃部，真的好舒服。而男人溫柔的餵食，也讓Chris覺得溫暖。怎麼辦，好像有點喜歡這個男人了。

 

喝完牛奶沒多久，Chris就睡著了。

 

今天是男人替Chris慶祝的第十個生日。他準備了一個三層大蛋糕，還親自下廚做了許多美味料理，都是Chris愛吃的。

 

Chris 知道男人為自己準備了好多東西，他在房間也沒閒著，打開珠寶盒子，看今天要戴哪條頸鍊。男人喜歡他戴頸鍊，那樣似乎有他是屬於男人的宣示。Chris 也喜歡戴頸鍊，這讓他有歸屬感。

 

他屬於這個男人。

 

他是這個男人的。身心都是。

 

他喜歡讓男人替他戴上頸鍊，感覺像是被疼愛也像是被征服。他也喜歡在男人出門前替他打好領帶，這象徵著男人是他的，專屬他的。他喜歡給男人goodbye kiss，在男人身上留下印記，就像男人在他身上留下的粉紅色標記。

 

「寶貝，喜歡嗎？」在Chris吃完最後一塊牛排後，男人問道。

 

「Zach，你的手藝最棒了，真不曉得你為什麼之前讓我喝粥喝這麼久！」Chris想起Zach將近兩年的粥食就不滿。他嘟起嘴，活像個小花栗鼠。

 

「寶貝，別生氣，都是我不對。」那時怕Chris跑走或是傷了自己，Zach——Chris眼中他仍然是變態男，但他愛這個變態男——灌藥灌了他一年多。

 

後來Zach發現Chris對自己產生依賴，也就是斯德哥爾摩症。而且他自己是醫生，所以知道長期灌藥讓Chris不能動對他的身體很不好，便逐漸將藥量調輕，最後不對他的乖寶貝用藥了。

 

Chris已經完全成為他的寶貝娃娃，他不會試圖逃跑，也不會傷害自己。除了有一次Chris不小心切水果時割傷手指，那時Zach真的考慮讓Chris再吃藥。最後他沒有實行這個計畫，會動會笑會鬧的Chris實在比病懨懨完全任人擺布的活人娃娃可愛多了。

 

而Chris也完全適應在這棟大宅子內的生活。他在這裡要什麼有什麼，他對外面的世界無所求。他不喜歡出門，Zach就讓裁縫來家裡替他做衣裳——由於先前感冒事件，Zach讓Chris穿上衣服保暖——Chris不主動對外接觸也不想對外接觸，即使有幾次Zach帶他出去外面買東西，Chris也只是靜靜的，不太與外人交流。他依偎在Zach身邊，好像Zach是他的全世界。

 

剛開始恢復行動能力的時候，Chris花了一段時間適應，這應該算是某種程度上的復健。因為長期不使用肌肉，導致他不會走路，東西也拿不穩，寫字都寫不好。Zach悉心照料他，陪伴他復健。Chris終於又能夠自由走動，隨心所欲拿東西、使用東西，像個正常的人一樣生活，而不是像隻軟弱的娃娃。

 

對於Zach的照顧，Chris很感心。他已經完全愛上這個男人，他從未想過自己會愛上一個男人，而且是綁架他的男人。Chris把那段被綁架的時光稱之為浪漫的邂逅，Zach喜歡這樣的稱呼。

 

「Zach，可以吃蛋糕了嗎？我好想吃蛋糕，那個蛋糕看起來好好吃……」Chris使出狗狗眼，又抱住Zach的手臂，一個勁兒地在他身上撒嬌。Zach輕笑，手伸進Chris的衣衫裡，摸摸Chris的背脊，「我們現在就來吃，我來點蠟燭，你記得先許個願！」

 

Chris歡呼，活像個小孩子。

 

「我的願望是，永遠跟你在一起，Zach！」Chris握住Zach的雙手，在他臉頰上輕輕一吻。

 

Zach回吻。

 

「我可以切蛋糕了嗎？」

 

「寶貝，再等一下。」Zach從口袋裡拿出一個小盒子，「寶貝，這是你的生日禮物。」他打開那個盒子，一枚閃亮的戒指就出現在Chris眼前。

 

Chris嘴巴張得大大的。

 

「寶貝，嫁給我。」

 

Chris身子一軟，Zach眼明手快接住了他。

 

「寶貝，還好嗎？」

 

Chris點點頭，眼睛湧出淚水。

 

「當然好呀！Zach，我願意，我願意嫁給你！」他伸出手讓Zach替他戴上戒指。

 

「噢天啊！Zach！」Chris等這一天等好久了，他甚至懷疑Zach只把他當做娃娃而神傷了好幾回。

 

Zach向他求婚了，Zach真的愛他！

 

「寶貝好了別哭了，來吃蛋糕吧，吃完蛋糕我們去檢查一下身體。」

 

Chris點頭，看起來非常高興。他迅速吃完蛋糕，就跳上Zach的懷裡，讓他抱進診療室。一如往常，雙腿張開讓Zach檢查他的後庭——有時候，Zach想往Chris那裡再塞些什麼東西，Chris都欣然答應，所以有時候他們會用按摩棒什麼的助興——然後，他們在診療床上做愛，然後一起洗澡。

 

Chris還記得Zach第一次幫他刮鬍子的時候。他攤在椅子上就像個填充娃娃，Zach小心翼翼替他抹上刮鬍泡，然後小心翼翼替他把鬍渣刮掉。後來，他能動了，他也幫Zach刮鬍子。現在他們有著替彼此刮鬍子的習慣，Chris覺得自己真是幸福極了。

 

他照著鏡子，看著自己。

 

「Zach，你看看我，皺紋越來越明顯了。」他有點害怕，Zach會因為他的逐漸衰老而不喜歡他。畢竟他是Zach心愛的娃娃。

 

「說甚麼呢？誰三十六歲的時候還沒有皺紋呢？」Zach用力擺動自己的下身，他抱著Chris，好讓陰莖能夠埋得更深。

 

聽到Zach的話，Chris就放心了。

 

「我愛你。」

 

「我也愛你。」

 

「等下我們就去Las Vegas 結婚。」Zach邊說邊捅，捅得他身下的娃娃成了淚人兒。

 

Chris吻上Zach，深深地吻。

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**後話**

 

兩人來到賭城結婚。

 

Chris一路上小鳥依人，挽著Zach的手臂。他太高興了，沒有什麼比這個更好的生日禮物了。只要從這個禮堂出來，他就不僅僅是Zach的人，他在法律上也屬於這個人的了。

 

他們在法律上也屬於彼此，Chris越想越開心。

 

「Christopher Whitelaw Pine，你願意與眼前這個男人結婚，不管生老病死，不離不棄嗎？」

 

「Hell yes！」

 

「Zachary John Quinto，你願意與眼前這個男人結婚，不管生老病死，不離不棄嗎？」

 

「Yes，我願意。」他吻了Chris的手背，「惟有死亡能將你我分離。」

 

「噢Zach……」聽到這句話，Chris好感動。

 

「我現在宣布你們共結連理。」

 

Chris馬上抱住Zach的手臂不放。

 

「Zach，我想要冠夫姓。」Chris認真地說，「Christopher Whitelaw Quinto！」

 

Zach想了想，這麼做似乎不錯，「你不想要保有娘家姓氏嗎？」

 

Chris做了個鬼臉，「不要，我是你的，完全冠上你的姓我才覺得自己真正屬於你。」

 

「嗯。」很好。

 

這樣法律上再也沒有Christopher White Pine這個人，只會有Christopher Whitelaw Quinto。

 

「我們找時間去辦。」但這要很小心，以免Chris被人發現，被人找到。

 

「嗯！」

 

他們開開心心地從簡易禮堂出來，一個高挑的黑髮男人帶著幾個制服警察擋住他們的去路。

 

「有什麼需要幫忙的嗎警官？」Zach將Chris的腰摟得更緊。

 

Chris低著頭，就像以往一樣。他不想惹麻煩，更不想跟Zach以外的人往來。

 

「請問你們來這裡做什麼？」一名警察問。

 

「我們來這裡結婚。」Zach保持高度警覺，「有什麼問題嗎？」

 

「這位先生說你旁邊這位先生是他失蹤很久的朋友。」警察看向一旁西裝筆挺的男人。

 

「Chris ！是我啊！Karl！你⋯⋯還活著，真是太好了，真的是你Chris！這些年你去哪了？大家都找不到你！」當年只找回Chris的背包跟ㄧ只鞋子，警察判斷是綁架。

 

但他們完全沒接獲勒索電話，再也沒有Chris的消息，警方只好將Chris列入失蹤人口。眼前這個人雖然幾乎沒什麼外貌上的改變，但他很確定這就是長了十歲的Chris。

 

Chris緊緊抱住他的男人，他拉拉Zach的手表示想快點離開。

 

但是Karl上前將他拉離Zach。Zach很生氣，「你要對我的老公做什麼？」

 

「我是他的家庭醫生，也是他的朋友。他已經失蹤十年了。請問你自稱是他的老公⋯⋯?」自從Chris失蹤，他每週有三天要諮商Pine家的三個人。他知道這家人的痛苦，所以他不能放走Chris。

 

「我們剛結婚。」

 

這什麼鬼？Karl不相信他們是夫妻。Chris的樣子非常可疑，像是有心理障礙。不像是出於自由意志。

 

「可不可以請你放開他？我們還有行程。」

 

「Chris，你說呢？」

 

Chris不說話，只是低頭。

 

Zach知道如果再不離開會有麻煩，「先生，如果你再不放手我就要控告你性騷擾我的老公。」

 

Karl無奈放開Chris。

 

「親愛的，你說呢？」Zach問。

 

Chris回頭看了Zachㄧ眼，「親愛的，我累了，想回家。」

 

「那我們回家去吧！」他將Chris拉入懷中，像是保護什麼柔弱的動物。

 

「警官，拜託至少看一看他的證件，他一定是失蹤的人口！」Karl拜託道，「Chris！Gwynne每天都盼你回家！Chris！」

 

「警官，我們不認識他，是否可以結束鬧劇，讓我們離開了？」Zach對警察很有禮貌。

 

「當然，我們不應該接受無憑據的指控。您跟您的新婚丈夫可以離開了，祝您新婚快樂！」

 

「謝謝。」

 

「Christopher！」Karl只能無奈看著尋找多年的Chris跟一個宣稱是他丈夫的可疑男子上車。

 

Chris頭靠在愛人肩上。

 

「Zach，我好怕。」

 

「寶貝，怕什麼呢？」他擦掉Chris的淚珠。

 

「怕被迫離開你⋯⋯」Chris緊抓著Zach的手，「我不要那樣⋯⋯」

 

Zach將Chris的下巴抬起，「寶貝，除了死亡，沒有人可以分開我們。」

 

「對⋯⋯」這是剛剛的誓詞。

 

對，沒有人。

 

Karl不能，他的家人也不能。

 

他是Zach的。

 

Zach吻住Chris，眼神卻看向窗外。

 

還好剛剛的警察蠢，連問個姓名要個證件這種程序都不做。

 

幸好。

 

Chris差點被奪走，他不允許。也許他要更小心，不能讓別人找到Chris，不能讓別人有帶走他心愛娃娃的機會。他得更限制Chris的活動範圍才行，暫時不能讓他到花園了，陽台也不行，最好連對外窗都避免。省得那個叫什麼Karl的人出什麼花招。

 

想著想著，他又硬了。

 

但現在不行。

 

他要先把Chris帶回LA，把他帶回他的堡壘，把他帶回Chris自己的舒適圈。

 

他是Chris法律上的監護人了。

 

誰也不能搶走他的寶貝娃娃。

 

Chris，他的Chris。

 

他的。

 

**FIN**

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

後話二

  
Karl不願放棄尋找Chris。  
  


自從那天匆匆見過，他跟Chris的姊姊Katie談過這件事情。Katie要他先隱瞞她的雙親，她們年紀大了，經不起另外的打擊。  
  


Karl跟Katie試著找人脈來幫忙，務必要找出那個可疑男子是誰。皇天不負苦心人，透過在經營偵探社的友人Greenwood找到了那個可疑男子的身分。Greenwood派他最信任的人來幫Karl跟Katie。  
  


「你們好，我是Zoe Saldana，你們可以叫我Zoe，Bruce讓我來幫你們調查一個人，這是他的資料。」Zoe將資料夾打開，Karl一看到照片就說是這個人沒錯。  
  


「Zachary John Quinto，對，就是那個Quinto企業的二兒子。他是一名外科醫師，在自己家族醫院工作。最近結婚了，配偶姓名是……Jamie Quinto，他的資料非常難取得，連照片也沒有，我們僅能得知他冠夫姓之前姓Sapin。」  
  


「連照片也沒有？」  
  


「是的，我們去偷拍他們家也沒拍到，更弔詭的是，他的配偶幾乎像是人間蒸發，完全沒有在任何一扇窗出現過。」  
  


「What the fuck……」Karl道。  
  


「Karl，我們會不會是弄錯？對方叫Jamie Sapin……」Katie很擔心Karl看到的只是長得很像Chris的人。  
  


「Katie，接下來我要說的是另一個重點。」Zoe拿出另外的照片，「這是你們提供給我的Chris的照片，我拿去給經常出入Quinto宅邸的裁縫師看，他說這個人就是Quinto的配偶，他是Quinto的裁縫師，已經幫他做西裝做了十多年了。以往都是Quinto親自到店內，六年前Quinto要求他一定要親自上門，他去了，就看到相片中的這個人。」  
  


Zoe繼續說，「裁縫說Quinto管這個人叫『寶貝』，他從未聽Quinto叫過他的名字。剛見到這個人時，他很瘦弱，穿著的衣服明顯是Quinto的。Quinto要他為這個人做二十套西裝。」  
  


「還有其他細節嗎？」Katie緊張地問。  
  


「別急，還有。」Zoe說，「總之，我們從裁縫那裡拿到一些數據，來，身高183公分，肩寬胸寬……瞳孔顏色是天使藍，髮色金棕……」  
  


「那是我弟弟！絕對是！」Katie哭了，「那是Chris！絕對是他！絕對不是Jamie Sapin，他絕對是我們的Chris！」  
  


「我只能跟你們說Quinto很狡滑，我們做什麼都得萬事小心。這是我的計劃……」  
  
  
  


 

「Zachary，FBI要查緝你。」Joe一封簡訊傳來，Zach立刻到房間的暗室把重要文件跟簡便行李拿出來。他快速檢查了一下行囊：假護照、大量現金、支票、隨身硬碟、一些特殊藥品……嗯，沒缺。  
  


但最該死的，是他又灌了Chris藥——因為他希望達到最完美的拍攝，同時減輕Chris的痛苦——現在必須先把他抱上車才能離開。  
  


他正要把Chris抱起來，他的大門就已經被破門了。  
  


「FBI，不准動！」  
  


該死！  
  


「Chris，我會回來接你，等我！」他摸了摸Chris乾澀的唇，看到他眼中的害怕與懇求。但他不能帶走Chris，這會害他行動受到限制。他必須先離開，再找機會把Chris奪回來。  
  


然後他就從秘密的通道離開了。  
  


當Zoe來到Zach的攝影棚時，完全不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
  


那面牆上都是鮮豔繽紛的鮮花，中間的白花呈現十字架的形狀。一個裸＊體的男人，頭上圈著花圈，被掛在十字架上，身上被纏繞藤蔓與花朵。那個男人掉著眼淚，神情悲傷。  
  


「Chris你放心，你獲救了！」她誤以為Chris的眼淚是害怕，「快來人啊！快！把人救下來！」Zoe大叫。  
  


Chris的眼淚完全是因為Zach離開他，沒帶走他。  
  


Chris完全不知道為什麼Zach要走，他覺得自己被拋棄了。

 

Zach不要他了，Zach不要他了……

 

「醫護人員來沒到嗎？」該死，醫護人員怎麼還沒進來。

  
Zoe看著Chris身上的愛痕，不知道該說什麼。  
  


「Zoe，我們搜查到一大堆牆上這個男人的『藝術照』跟性愛照。」  
  


「真是變態……」這是什麼照片？婦科椅？肛＊門鏡？Zoe覺得精神受創。

 

「他被下了一種強烈的鎮靜劑，但不會失去意識的那種，這是禁藥。」  
  


「你的意思是，他不能動，也沒有感覺，但他意識清楚？」  
  


「對。」  
  


「Son of……」  
  


「好了別在我面前罵，我要先把人送去醫院。」  
  


「好。」她說，「Chris，請不要害怕，你已經獲救了。」  
  


但Chris還是一直哭一直哭。  
  


他被抬上擔架之後，被送到了救護車上。  
  


救護車發動。  
  


不知道過了多久，救護車終於停了。  
  


車門被打開。  
  


隨行的醫護人員一陣騷動：「這裡是哪裡？你是誰？」  
  


接著是拳肉撞擊的聲音，最後是平靜。  
  


Chris看著一個黑影襲來，他先是害怕，最後他安下心來。  
  


「Chris，我說過，我不會拋棄你。」  
  


是Zach。  
  


「來，我們換車吧！」  
  


Chris動了動他僵硬的臉部神經，努力擠出一個微笑。  
  


發自內心，真誠的微笑。  
  


Zach沒有拋棄他，沒有。  
  


Zach回來救他了。  
  


他是他的。  
  


永遠是。  
  


永遠。  
  


FIN


	3. Chapter 3

紐約。

 

所謂中隱隱於市，Zach替自己與Chris安置了新的身份。舊的不能用了，就用新的。狡兔有三窟，他怎麼會只有一窟？

 

那些人也未免太小瞧他了。

 

何況他甚至可以大隱隱於朝，只是他還不想走到那步。

 

娃娃是他的，從出生起就是他的。

 

他暗中觀察娃娃已久，最後才將他帶回家的。

 

娃娃是他的，沒有人可以奪走。

 

Chris一如以往被他雙手綁在床上，嘴裡一個口塞，下體一個陰莖環。而後穴，早已經被他塞了三個跳蛋跟一根按摩棒。

 

因為刺激，Chris不自覺地伸直腳板與腳趾。

 

Zach將他的左腳舉起，兀自欣賞。

 

太美了。

 

他的娃娃太美了。

 

他的娃娃又聽話又美，又窈窕又脆弱。

 

他調教有方，他的娃娃從一開始的反抗，慢慢地被他消磨心志。慢慢地，慢慢地。慢慢地變成了他的完美娃娃。

 

一個聽話的完美娃娃。

 

一個害怕失去他的完美娃娃。

 

一個只要他回到家，就會開門迎接的乖娃娃。

 

一個只要關上門就替他服務的乖娃娃。

 

一個可供他想樂的，完美的乖娃娃。

 

就像他一句輕描淡寫的「最近好無聊。」他的娃娃就會乖乖爬上床任由他擺布。

 

就像現在。

 

「多漂亮的腳踝。」Zach輕笑，看著那氤氳的雙眼，他很滿意。

 

多美的身體。

 

他跳上床，把Chris的雙腿壓在他胸前，他自己則雙腿跨在Chris身上。

 

他細細欣賞著Chris的腳踝，「真是太美了，太美了……」忍不住舔了一口，卻發現娃娃發出膩人的呻吟。

 

「你喜歡這樣子，是不是？」他看著Chris，又舔了一口。

 

Chris果然又發出悅耳的聲音。

 

原來他的娃娃喜歡這樣，這是他另一個敏感地帶。

 

Zach開始舔Chris的腳，從腳板到腳趾，一個一個，全不放過。

 

Chris被這樣的感覺震撼到了。

 

他也不知道自己原來這麼喜歡被舔的感覺。

 

那搔癢又舒服的感覺，真是……

 

Zach舔上他的大腿處，那最敏感，最私密的地帶。

 

他想叫，可是只能發出帶著鼻音的呻吟。

 

他希望Zach能操他，趕快操他，他再也承受不住這樣的挑逗。

 

陰莖想要釋放，可是陰莖環讓他不得釋放。後穴的按摩棒又一直攻擊他的前列腺，讓他快痛苦死了。

 

可是Zach卻好像還不打算放過他。

 

他又跨過來，用他的硬挺的陰莖磨蹭他的臉。

 

前液弄得Chris臉頰黏膩。

 

接著，Chris完全沒有想到，Zach竟然會甩他的屌，用屌打他的臉。

 

他痛，可是喊不出聲。認何從他嘴裡發出的聲音都被口塞吸收，化為嗲嗲的聲音。

 

Zach反覆用陰莖打他的左臉頰，他知道那裡現在一定紅死了。

 

而Zach竟然射在他臉上。

 

他帶著委屈的眼神看了看Zach軟下去的陰莖，又看著Zach。

 

「想要我操你嗎？」他問。

 

Chris點頭。

 

「可是我今天不想操你。」

 

Chris哭了。

 

Zach滿意地笑，「我今天累了，你看，我的屌也表示累了，不能操你了。」他抓著自己疲軟的屌，上下晃呀晃的。

 

Chris委屈極了。

 

「不過，我可以讓你感覺更爽。」

 

說完，又拿出一個跳蛋，將那個跳蛋貼在Chris的陰囊上。

 

最大震度。

 

Chris馬上拳身掙扎，可是被Zach壓制。

 

「乖，我想看看你的穴穴，讓我好好看看，好嗎？乖，聽話，不要亂動。」

 

Chris於是強壓著自己想要扭動的衝動。

 

他的全身肌肉緊繃，陰莖甚至充血而冒筋。

 

Zach將Chris雙腿掛在自己肩上，然後仔細欣賞那一張一合的菊花。

 

他故意緩緩抽出那根按摩棒——很粗，上面還帶著顆粒的——看著那小穴不想輕放的樣子，看著那小穴吸著那外來侵入物的樣子，Zach嘴角一揚，馬上用最迅速的速度將那像徵著征服的按摩棒推入那個被征服的穴口中。

 

來來回回，不知抽送了多少次。

 

感受到Chris雙腳的僵硬，他知道Chris快要承受不住這種快感。

 

「寶貝，等等，我去調整一下鏡頭。」他將攝影機的焦距對準在Chris的重要部位，另一架攝影機則對焦在Chris的臉上。第三架，則在天花板上，拍攝著整個過程。

 

又幾次抽插之後，Zach卸掉了陰莖環，Chris馬上噴射，眼淚早就止不住。接著，因為過度的快感造成他生理性的抽蓄。

 

Zach滿意地欣賞著自己的作品。

 

很好，很好，很完美。

 

果然是他的乖娃娃，他最美的娃娃。

 

完美娃娃。

 

他的，沒有人能夠奪走。

  
FIN


End file.
